


Born to love you

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Stony Week 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Established Relationship, Drag Queens, Fluff, M/M, No CACW, Pride Parade, Proposals, Stony Week 2019, Tiny Cap Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: “Steve was certainly blushing but the foundation that covered his face masked it completely. It didn’t change the shy smile he gave Tony, nor the tremble of his voice when he replied, “Not too bad yourself, Mr. Stark. A hundred percent foxy lady,” he winked.Tony felt weak at the knees.”Or, the Avengers attend the Pride Parade.Stony Week Day #7, prompt #1: “Proposals”Stony Bingo 2019 Fill, O2: “Music”





	Born to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Day 7 of the Stony Week! Hope you'll like it! 💜👑💙
> 
> I got the idea from a piece of art someone shared on Discord, it's on Twitter: [here](https://twitter.com/tunastork/status/1137114183072305152)! I didn't go for the exact same looks but it still gives you an idea of what I had in mind. Go give some love, the art is wonderful!

Tony checked his wig and combed his fingers through its luscious long strands of black for the umpteenth time since he’d put it on - it was perfectly well-set, he was only messing it up by this point. Call it caution or nerves, he didn’t care.

He was sitting at Nat’s dressing table, right on the edge of the plush chair she had facing the oval mirror. He caught Rhodey’s smirking face in the mirror, his sharp black eyebrows only accentuating the amusement he was displaying.

“Shut up,” Tony huffed. He made faces in the mirror, had to make sure the make-up was still on point.

It was. That level of contouring was honestly insane and his lips had never looked better.

“Didn’t say a thing,” Rhodey laughed at him, crossing his arms over the full breast forms he’d taped inside his yellow corset.

“Oh, but your face did,” Tony raised an eyebrow in the mirror, daring his best friend to say anything. “You know if Steve’s ready?”

This time Rhodey did laugh, he raised a gloved hand in front of him to stop Tony from protesting, “I’m sorry…” he struggled to control his fit, barely refraining from passing his hands over his face and ruining his make-up, “I can check, I’ll check okay?”

Tony nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“Don’t, that lipstick is way too good to smudge. I’ll be right back,” Rhodey said and waited for Tony to nod again before leaving the room with long, heeled strides.

Tony promised himself he’d keep his nerves in check but there was no helping the anxiety that filled him. It was the day of Pride Parade and they had all decided to go in full Drag attire.

It was also the day Tony had selected to propose to one Captain Steve Rogers. He’d figured then more than any other day he’d be able to take Steve by surprise.

They’d decided to keep each other’s look a surprise until the very last moment and Tony couldn’t wait to see him. Couldn’t wait to see Steve in gigantic heels, couldn’t wait to struggle to pass his arms around his neck - he was only wearing standard heels. For once in their lives he wanted to see what it would be like if Steve was taller than him. Fun times.

He patted the top of his dress, replaced his own breast forms inside the ridiculously sexy bra he’d found, then the downright sinful cleavage of his red dress.

He’d chosen the pin-up route and loved it. He could only hope Steve would, too.

The ring was safely tucked into one of the folds of the dress where he’d sawn an invisible pocket - thank God for circle skirts. He played with the box through the layers of fabric, replaying his fantasy-proposal in his mind. No, his hands were _not_ trembling.

Rhodey came back before Tony could muss his hair some more and his smile was telling. Tony got up just as steps echoed down the hallway that led to Nat’s bedroom. Shit, he wasn’t ready.

Or he was. Why did he get up again?

“You, look, _stunning_ ,” Tony breathed out, his eyes were wide as he ate Steve up.

The man was about seven inches taller than normal, his legs looked endless hugged by blue latex-like boots. White tights fit snugly around his thighs before disappearing behind a gladiator-styled skirt whose folds alternated between red and blue denim which fell heavily on his hips and, Tony guessed, his ass as well.

His outfit was complete with a strapless top that had Captain America’s stars all over it, a perfect rendition of his first uniform. Tony tried to close his mouth but found he couldn’t, not when he was staring at Steve’s face and hair.

He’d chosen a platinum blond wig that was styled in a high ponytail, and his eyes were painted in silvery white, a blue mascara elongating his synthetic lashes to their fullest and small red stars decorated his cheekbones. His lips looked marvellous. Tony could wax poetics about them - the blue lipstick and white accents were to die for.

“Stunning,” he repeated himself, instinctively taking a small step forward.

Steve was certainly blushing but the foundation that covered his face masked it completely. It didn’t change the shy smile he gave Tony, nor the tremble of his voice when he replied, “Not too bad yourself, Mr. Stark. A hundred percent foxy lady,” he winked.

Tony felt weak at the knees.

“Do we have to go? The bedroom seems more interesting right--”

“Tones!” Rhodey interrupted, his eyes wide, “Shut up right now,”

The three of them laughed and Tony went when Steve made a come-hither motion with his hand.

They walked into the common room only a moment later and grinned like mad men at everyone's looks for the day.

The ladies had gone all manly and applied the same care to their make-up so they'd be just that side of not believable and dramatic. Thor and Loki had gone for matching looks and carried the leather flag's colors; Clint and Phil the ace's.

They looked spectacular.

\----

Tony being who he was, had rented and registered a wagon for them all so they could join properly - the government could suck it, if the Avengers went to the Parade they weren’t going to half-ass it.

People cheered as they passed and Tony made his job to get anyone who wanted on the wagon so they could dance and have fun together. Fury’s glares rolled over him like the wind, he’d never cared so little about safety checks. This was fun. They were here to have fun and anyone who wanted to join in was welcome to do so.

New York really knew how to party. He’d missed this. He used to go back in the years of his crazy party days - nothing had changed.

They sang pride hymns and waved flags and danced lasciviously with each other. Steve and Tony joined at the hip the whole time.

Once and again, Tony checked his skirt for the little square of velvet-covered wood and smiled that much brighter every time.

The afternoon passed in a blur of colors and music, of happiness and validation. All until Tony looked at his watch and saw the time, they were just about to get to Times Square.

He caught Rhodey giving him a thumbs up from the platform of the wagon and he smiled a little nervously.

He turned around and detached from the arm Steve had flung around his hips.

Tony looked at his boyfriend, at the beauty of him in full Drag gear and grinned. No reason to be nervous, it wasn’t like he had doubts. He was still nervous.

“Steve?” Tony asked, a little louder than he would normally have so the man would hear him over the flurry of noises and voices.

“Yes?” Steve leaned down to hear him, a goofy smile stuck on his face.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a wh--”

“What? I can’t hear you Tones,” Steve yelled, cupping his ear.

Tony tried again, “I thought of--”

“I’m sorry, the music’s too loud--”

Tony huffed, pinched the bridge of his nose for a second. He stared into Steve’s confused gaze before coming to a decision. He messed around with the folds of his skirt to retrieve the ring. He hid it in his fist until one of his knees hit the metal floor of the wagon.

That, Steve would understand clearly enough.

Tony smiled at the way Steve’s eyes widened instantly. He bit his bottom lip once again before shaking his head a little to clear his eyes of the locks of hair falling over them.

By the time Tony had raised his arm and opened the box in the air to ask his question Steve had fallen to his knees in front of him. His eyes were full of unshed tears and, closer as they now were, Tony asked, “Will you marry me?”

Steve only answered after he made a mess of both of their lipsticks. Pressing their lips together in the middle of the crowd and to the sound of Lady Gaga’s _Born this way_.

The colors of the American flag in makeup smudges over and around both their mouths and chins, “Yes, yes!” Steve pulled Tony in a hug that was everything. Tony finally let himself breathe and they cried in each other’s arms like the goofs everybody knew they were.

“Of course, I’ll marry you,” Steve yelled against his lips this time. He presented his hand for Tony to put a ring on it, the sinful length of his red nails coming to grip Tony’s wrist as they squeezed each other’s hands for dear life.

“I love you.”

 

_“Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby you were born this way”_

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow for the last day of this fabulous week! :D
> 
> Also, find me on [Tumblr!](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
